


Driver's Ed

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny didn't work well with tests. Putting him in a car for one, probably wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Ed

"Will you stop that?" Tim scowled batting his best friend’s hand away from his mouth.

"I can’t help it," Danny muttered, nervously chewing on his fingernail. "I don’t work well with tests."

"It’s only driver’s Ed," the brunette teenager pointed out. "It’s an easy test."

"Easy for you maybe, you’ve been driving since you were like twelve or something. I, however, happen to get nervous when I’m put on the spot."

Tim sighed and looked down, wondering when his friend had suddenly changed from his usual happy-go-lucky self, to the nervous mess in front of him.

"Just take a deep breathe, remember what you’ve been taught and there’s no way you can’t pass. Trust me."

Danny did as he was told, inhaling deeply as he climbed into the car, ready to take the last step and get drivers licence.

~

Tim watched as Danny pulled the car back into the school parking lot before climbing out, looking like he’d just run over someone’s dog. Tim hoped he hadn’t actually done that.

"Well?" he demanded.

Danny’s face broke out into a huge grin. "I passed!"

Tim let out a whoop of joy and embraced his friend tightly. "That’s great! Now all you need is a car."


End file.
